utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tsune Kiboune
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 希望音 (Kiboune; Hope'' Sound'') ツネ (Tsune; Endless) - Written in Kanji, 常 Alias: Enzu / エンズ ( From Endless エンドレッス) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: SkyVoiceLoid MODEL: 912 - imprinted at his back near his right shoulder |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'173.9 Hz (F3)' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Rei Soraka (Big Sister) Hiro Kaine (Admirer, respect) Akeru Soraka (Dislike) Ikko Sadame (He sees her as small animal) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 16 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Ballad, Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'TBA' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'N/A' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Mushroom Soup' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | Arisa (Author / Co-Illustrator) usarin (Illustrator) |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'4"' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Chen☆ (dA , Twitter )' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'October 10' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Reading, dancing, online game, mushroom soup, alone, martial arts' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'Youtube, deviantart' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'October 10, 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'People, crowded place, noise, Akeru' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'TBA' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Tsune sometimes seen as cold and heartless person. He eventually very kind and caring, depend on the person itself. He always appear with his "poker face" and tend to have argument with Akeru. He eventually protective over Ikko and really admire Hiro. Preferred to be called Enzu than Tsune. Sees Kuru as his strong rival and doesn't like when Akeru near him. 'Kiboune Tsune' is the name given to him by Hiro. |} Character Design Hair color: Golden Cream Headphone: Black and white with two white straight lines inside a black box at the middle, at both side Eye color: Green Forest Shirt: Black Sleeveless with a small cut at the edge Jacket: A white warm sweater with piano keyboard at the edge Gloves: Black with two small straight lines inside a white circle at the middle Pants: '''Black jean with belt surround his back from each side '''Shoes: '''Brown knee-length boot '''Other: He wore a black choker that have a power button at the middle Voice Configuration Tsune's voicebank list: ABYSS : DL1 || DL2 - A VCV voicebank with 5-mora. Best used around C3 to C5 and below. Extra Character Relation *Kuru Utaune (Rival) Facts *Very protective over the person he loves/likes *Act matured than his age *Tend to keep quiet Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator *Avoided gary-sues nor plagiarism (thief, copying or etc) *DO NOT pitch the voicebank *He is free to use, NOT for SALE *Any changes on him should be noticed to the creator at any media you could find her *You are allowed to fix his oto.ini but you are not allowed to distributed it unless permission is given Certified true and correct from Tsune's creator, Arisa, and voicer, Chen. ONLY the creator could make the changes of this page! The content of this page are subject to change without prior notice. Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:SkyVoiceLoid Category:Voicebanks from the USA